Promise
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: (companion piece to Daddy Smosh) The guys have learned from the mistakes their own dads (step-dad in Anthony's case) made. And make a few promises to their own children.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, originally I was going to put this in Daddy Smosh, but due to its shere size, is going to be a one shot, all on its own. Tell me what you think XD**

* * *

Hayden- 5

_Five year old Anthony groaned slightly as he tried to carry the heavy gallon of milk. Frank was busy eating his breakfeast, while his mother was making breakfeast, but had paused to go to the bathroom for abit. He stopped, when he looked up at the table, and then back down at the milk._

_How was he going to get it up there he wondered?_

_" Can you help me Frank, please?" He asked as politely as he could._

_" What, I have to do everything for you? Jesus, you can't do anything right, its a simple gallon of milk you brat." Scolded Frank, yanking the gallon out of his hand and slamming it down on the table...Anthony sat on the chair, and tried to carefully pour it himself...since he knew his step-father probably wouldn't._

_" Thank you Frank." Said Anthony, Frank snorted in response as Anthony went to go put it away._

_Five year old Anthony looked down...saddened._

Five year old Hayden groaned slightly as she tried to carry the heavy gallon of milk. Her mommy was making breakfeast, but had paused to go to the bathroom for abit. Anthony looked up, a sense of deja-vu creeping up. He smiled, and chuckled softly, as Hayden looked up at the table.

Wondering how it was going t get up there.

" Can you help me daddy please?" She asked as politely as she could.

" Of course baby." Said Anthony, he went over, and picked up the gallon. Gently setting it down, as she sat up onto the chair.

" Do you want me to pour it too?" He asked, she nodded as he poured the milk into her cereal bowl.

" Thank you daddy." Said Hayden in response, as Anthony went and put the milk away. He looked back at her and smiled.

" You're welcome baby." Said Anthony, kissing the top of her head, when he went to go sit back down.

Five year old Hayden, smiled happily.

_**I promise to always help you, when you need it**_

* * *

Noah-6

_Six year old Ian sniffled, as he looked around the dark confines of his room. He whimpered, and felt the tears trailing down his cheeks. He knew he shouldn't have watched IT...but Melissa had dared him to...and Ian was always taking dares...to his mom's chagrin._

_But this was one dare he wished he hadn't taken since the movie scared him really, really badly. He looked up, as his father opened the door._

_" Will you stop with the whining?" He asked, thoroughly annoyed._

_" But...but dad...its...its It!" He cried, making his father roll his eyes and shake his head._

_" Honestly Ian, how're you going to be strong if people have to coddle you all the time? " Asked his father making Ian look down at his hands._

_" I suppose you want to sleep with your mother and me?" He asked, Ian nodded hopefully._

_" Well forget it, its about time you stopped being so spoiled and coddled...and stop crying ." said his father, before he closed the door in his face._

_Six Year old Ian cried..._

Six year old Noah sniffled, as he looked around th dark confines of his room. He whimpered, and felt the tears trailing down his cheeks. He knew he shouldn't have watched IT...but, he loved horror movies, and he didn't think it would be that scary.

He wished he hadn't, since the movie scared him really, really badly. He looked up, as his dad opened the door.

" Hey bud, you ok?" Asked Ian, softly.

" Its...its...It!" Cried Noah, Ian went over and sat on the bed...a slight feeling of deja-vu hitting him.

" Hey, its ok...its just a movie, nothing's gonna hurt you...not as long as your mom and I are here." Said Ian, Noah sniffed and looked up at his dad.

" Hey, wanna sleep in our bed?" He asked, Noah nodded hopefully.

" Ok, c'mon...stop, crying, you're ok now." Said Ian softly, kissing the top of his son's forehead before picking him up. Closing the door behind him, as he took Noah to his and Melanie's room.

Six year old Noah smiled...

_**I promise to always Comfort you when you're scared.**_

* * *

Hayden-12

_Twelve year old Anthony was at home, in the living room playing with his baby brother. His mother was with his grandmother, and while Frank was busy outside Anthony had to take care of Kevin. And he was ok with that, ok...maybe he would've rather gone to the movies with Ian, but the pay off would be worth it._

_Besides, he was the super, totally awesome big brother as he called himself. And right now, he had his little brother pinned down, laughing as Anthony was tickling him._

_" Anfuhnee stop!" Exclaimed the toddler amongst his laughter._

_Anthony laughed, as Kevin finally wriggled out of his grasp and tried to run. When he tripped and fell, bumping his head on the wall. The toddler immediately began to cry, Anthony rushed over and gently helped him up._

_" Are you ok Kev? "_

_"What happened?" Came Frank's voice, Anthony looked up in horror as his step-father came closer. _

_"Weren't you supposed to be watching him, you had a responsibility and you blew it. I should've known I couldn't trust a brat like you." And on, and on his step-father went, before finally taking his son and leaving._

_Leaving Twelve year old Anthony there massaging his own newfound bruise._

Twelve year old Hayden was at home, in the living room playing with Bruce. Aunt Mari and Uncle Joven, were over just for a random visit, and while the adults were talking it was up to Hayden to take care of Bruce. And she was ok with that, ok...maybe she would've rather gone to the movies with Noah, but the pay off would be worth it.

Besides, she was the super, totally awesome "big sister" as she called herself. And right now, she had Bruce pinned down, laughing as Hayden was tickling him.

" Hayden stop!" Exclaimed the seven year old amongst his laughter.

Hayden laughed, as Bruce finally wriggled out of her grasp and tried to run. When he tripped and fell, bumping his head on the wall. The seven year old immediately began to cry, Hayden rushed over and gently helped him up.

" Are you ok Bruce?"

"What happened?" Came Anthony's voice, Hayden looked up as her dad came closer.

" Hey, its ok bud let me see." Said Anthony, softly, Bruce sniffled and looked up at Anthony, who after a few seconds saw it was just a bump. He looked back at Hayden and smiled.

" Its ok, its just a bump, be more careful you two." Hayden nodded and smiled as her daddy left, and went back with the other adults.

Leaving Twelve year old Hayden there, playing.

_**I promise to never hurt you**_

* * *

Noah-14

_ Fourteen year old Ian, ran as fast as his legs could carry him, even though he had asthma he loved running. It was thrilling, how the adrenalin just gave you this boost, how it made you feel like you could go up against anything. He stopped and looked at the time, having beat his own personal record yet again._

_He smiled, and after running a few more laps around the backyard stopped to catch his breath._

_" Well that was sloppy." Said his father, Ian sighed and looked up._

_" You think so?" Asked Ian dryly, here it came._

_" How do you expect to win, if you can't even run around the backyard properly?" He asked, Ian rolled his eyes and chuckled._

_"I'm just having fun dad, " Said Ian._

_" Well you're getting too old for fun, it's time you start getting serious and start thinking about your future Ian. You're in highschool now, and I expect nothing but perfection." Said his father, before turning and slamming the door behind him. _

_Fourteen year old Ian looked down, and sighed._

Fourteen year old Noah swam as fast as he could, he loved to swim and be in the water. It was thrilling, how the adrenalin just gave you this boost, how swimming just gave you all this freedom. He stopped and looked at the time, having beat his own personal record yet again.

He smiled and after swimming a few laps around the pool, stopped to catch his breath.

" That was great son." Said Ian, going over with a towel, Noah smiled and got out.

" You think so?" Asked Noah, accepting the towel.

" Yep, I think you have a chance of winning it this year, if you keep practicing." Said Ian encouragingly, Noah chuckled.

" Thanks dad, but I'm just having fun." Said Noah, Ian rolled his eyes and chuckled.

" Uh dude, that's the point, have fun with it, you have the rest of your life to grow up, and be a boring old guy like me." Said Ian, lightheartidly, making Noah chuckle.

Fourteen year old Noah sighed.

_**I promise to always encourage you.**_

* * *

Hayden-9

_Nine year old Anthony apprehensively made his way, towards his step-father on the couch. Drinking, as usual, today the nine year old had made two father's day cards. One for his real dad, and one for his step-dad. His real dad had talked to him over the phone,and Anthony had given him the card earlier, and his father promised they'd spend time together that weekend._

_He hadn't really given Frank his yet..._

_" Um...Frank?" Said Anthony, in a small voice._

_" What is it you brat?" He asked annoyed._

_Anthony swallowed the lump in his throat and held up the card he'd worked really hard on._

_" Happy Father's day." Said Anthony meekly, His step-father scoffed in response._

_" I'm not your real dad, now get that junk away from me and leave me alone." He demanded, Anthony looked down and nodded before going back to his room._

_Nine year old Anthony looked down, wondering why he couldn't do anything right._

Nine year old Hayden apprehensively made her way, towards her dad on the couch. Bukki laying on his lap, as usual, today the nine year old had made a father's day card. and, she'd planned a whole bunch of fun things to do for the weekend, with her dad.

She just hadn't given daddy his card yet...

" Um...daddy?" Said Hayden, in a small voice.

" What is it baby?" Asked Anthony curiously.

Hayden smiled and held out the card she'd worked really hard on.

" Happy father's day." Said Hayden excitedly, Anthony smiled in response.

" Thank you honey, I appreciate it." Said Anthony, hugging her tightly, Bukki quickly lept off and stared up at them. Anthony opened the card and chuckled softly at how glittery and pink it was.

" It's beautiful baby, I love you."

" I love you too." Said Hayden, hugging him.

Nine year old Hayden sat down next to her dad, wondering what sorts of other fun things they'd do.

**_I promise to never belittle you, or your hard work_**

* * *

Noah 16

_Sixteen year old Ian made his way towards the door, he was going to go over to Anthony's house and mess around. Maybe even do another video, since the other ones seemed pretty fun._

_" And where do you think you're going?" Came a rather harsh voice. Ian winced and looked back at his father._

_" I'm just going over to Anthony's house." Said Ian, his father narrowed his eyes._

_" You mean the mutt's house?" He asked, now it was Ian's turn to narrow his eyes._

_" Will you stop calling him that? He's my best friend ok, now get over it." Said Ian defensively, he hated how his father was so...judgemental about everything._

_" I don't approve of that mutt, you're wasting your time on this useless...smash, whatever you call it, when are you going to grow up?" He asked, Ian scoffed and turned around...ignoring his father. Slamming the door behind him as he left, and trudged down the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets._

_" Hey, you ok?" Asked Anthony in concern, as he leaned against his car._

_" Yeah, its whatever." Said Ian,_

_Sixteen year old Ian looked out the window...not bothering to talk._

Sixteen year old Noah made his way towards the door, he was going to go take Hayden to the movies. And afterwards, just go hang out, and maybe do some vlogging.

" And where do you think you're going?" Came a curiou voice. Noah looked back at his father.

" Going with Hayden to the movies, and...hanging out, pretty much." Said Noah, his father rolled his eyes effectionately.

" You mean you're girlfriend?" He teased, now it was Noah's turn to roll his eyes affectionately.

" Will you stop calling her that? She's not my girlfriend...yet, " Said Noah slight defensiveness and embarrassment in his tone.

" Well if it helps, I approve, do you have money and everything for Gas, food, and all that other good stuff?" Asked Ian, Noah nodded.

" Yeah, pretty much." Said Noah, Ian ruffled his son's hair.

" In that case, go on, have a good time."

" Thanks dad, love you." Said Noah, before going out the door, and going down to his car to go pick up the girl of his dreams.

Sixteen year old Noah looked out, as he drove.

**_I promise to never judge your friends too harshly._**

* * *

Both : Newborn

Anthony sat in the rocking chair, softly humming, as he held his baby in his arms. She'd woken up and cried, so he'd gone ahead to comfort her, so Kalel wouldn't have to wake up, yet again. She looked up at him, with big brown eyes.

" Y'know baby, daddy had a pretty rough start...my dad was, awesome...you won't get to meet him though. It was my first step-dad though who really gave me trouble...you won't meet him either hopefully...it was still good though...I was happy with my mom, my brothers and sister, my friends...your uncle Ian...your mom.

I promise baby, I'm going to do everything I can to be a good dad." Said Anthony softly, he smiled as she slowly began to fall asleep.

" Goodnight baby." Whispered Anthony, gently kissing her forehead, before setting her back down in her crib.

" Hey little guy, what's going on?" Asked Ian softly, as he picked up Noah who stopped crying when Ian picked him up.

" You just wanted dad's attention, " He asked, as he sat down, holding his baby boy in his arms. He'd cried, and since Mel had already woken up, and gone twice before. Ian decided to go and see what was the matter. Ian sat down, softly humming.

" My dad would've never done this...at least I think so...but I'm gonna be different, I promise I'm going to do everything I can to be a great dad." Said Ian softly, he smiled as he slowly began to fall asleep.

" Goodnight little man." Whispered Ian, gently setting him back down in the crib...

_**I promise, to be a better father than my own.**_


End file.
